1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-viewpoint image photographing which uses a plurality of cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technology for displaying a certain target object on a screen in such a manner that this target object can be seen from arbitrary directions, there exists a one which applies CG (Computer Graphics) such as Image Based Rendering.
Also, as a technology for displaying on a screen a target object photographed by a camera, there exists a one relating to the following photographing apparatus (; refer to JP-A-2004-264492): By locating a plurality of cameras within a three-dimensional space, the photographing apparatus makes it possible to photograph a plurality of images of the target object without selecting the place, and simultaneously makes it possible to easily make position adjustments of the plurality of cameras. Moreover, there exists a technology for capturing multi-view still images by using an ordinary portable photographing device and a computer without necessitating special training for use, and rearranging the multi-view still images captured (; refer to JP-A-2004-139294).